The first dance
by Tessie13
Summary: He spins her slowly and carefully on the cleared dance floor, holding his breath at her beauty. How in the world did he land such an amazing girl as his bride? -— Logan/Quinn


**Song: You Can by David Archuleta.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**This was inspired by the part of 'How are they friends', where Quinn/Logan have their first dance as husband and wife. It actually is the song that I wrote in that story as their first dance, and I wanted to write out everything they said to each other.**

* * *

"And now it's time for newlyweds to have their first dance! So, please, Mr. & Mrs. Reese, step onto the dance floor." The DJ announces, and nerves course through me in quite a rush. My first dance as a 'Mrs.' The sea of people that are here cheer loudly, and a few whistles are heard.

Logan, naturally, radiates confidence. He just stands up, and offers out his hand to me. I look back and forth to his gesture and his face, feeling super uneasy. Dancing is NOT a high I have, and I had this powerful hunch that I would end up stepping all over his feet. But, against my better judgment, I take his hand, and stand up. Oh, God. My legs are literally shaking.

His genuine smile grows at my awkwardness (Even at our wedding, he still has his subtle ways of laughing at my quirkiness), and casually leads me to the dance floor that is in the center of the room. I can feel eyes burning holes in my head, but the pressure of them slowly fades away, as for the millionth time today, Logan and I enter our own world.

When we are directly in the center of the dance floor, my arms wrap tightly around his neck for support (I was starting to get light headed) and his arms rest comfortably on my waist (I can tell his hands are itching to grab my butt, but he keeps them on the tip of my tailbone, no doubt for the sake of manors in front of the crowd).

He leans down to my ear, and seductively whispers, "I choose this song because I think it sums up my feelings for you. And you know I'm not good at the whole lovey-dovey stuff." I feel my face redden, and then I pull him tighter.

A soft strum of guitar chords flows out from the speakers, and the sound waves happily bounce around the room, eagerly filling up everyone's ears. And a few seconds later, a warm voice echoes throughout the room. I look slightly up at my Logan, and I am positive there is a helpless, pleading look present in my brown orbs. His casual smile lights up his own eyes, and he starts to rock us back and forth.

"Mrs. Reese?"

"Hmmm?"

"You'd move better if you relaxed your muscles."

"Sorry. Just nervous."

"I know."

He flashes his famous smirk that I just love so much, and I can't help but stretch up and kiss him. Just a peck, of course. Our consciouses may be in linked in their own worlds, but our subconscious' are very aware of the prying eyes that follow our every move.

He starts singing along half way through the first verse, and my smile increases as I take in the words, and fully realize that they are an impeccable definition of what I presume is his love for me. "Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake, 'cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can. Save me from myself, you can and it's you and no one else."

Our feet start to move in rhythm, in sync. Side, side, forward, backward. I relax a bit, and lean against his flawless chest; even his rock hard, wash board abs brings me warmth. He kisses my hair, and stops singing abruptly. I pull away, wanting to see his facial expression.

"Why'd you stop?"

"If I'm singing, I can't use my lips for this." And he leans in again, for another peck.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I put my head back on his sternum, and let him rock me side to side.

"Remember the first time I told you that?" He murmurs to me.

"How could I forget? Lola still is angry at me about the whole secret thing."

"I wish we had just gone to prom together that year. I wish we never hid the relationship."

"Maybe if we were public sooner, the teasing would have been too much. It was your first serious relationship, and I was still kinda broken over the whole Mark thing."

"Babe, this IS my first serious relationship. And my last. I'll never leave you. You know that, right?"

I lightly push off of him again, and crush his lips with my own for two (heavenly) seconds.

"Well, who would have guessed we would be here right now? Wearing rings, being blinded by feelings for each other?"

"Dana. She has a sense for this kind of thing."

"No way could she have guessed we would happen. I mean, she told me she LOVED me at the end of freshman year."

"Yeah, and that summer, we emailed one another like crazy. She told me she thought we would make a cute couple."

"And you replied?"

"Something along the lines of 'I just threw up in my mouth' or 'I'd go out with Firewire before I would go out with that jerk'."

"What? Not 'Logan is the coolest, hottest guy in the world, and I am totally and completely in love with him'?"

"That would be a plausible response; now. But back then, you were the guy who infuriated me. Nonstop."

"I'll tell you a secret."

I give him my best 'continue' face, and his smirk appears again.

"For one kiss, Mrs. Reese."

I roll my eyes, but while smiling (because, after all these years, I'm used to the feelings of frustration and affection running through me. Our lips meet again.

"Looking back, I have had a huge crush on you ever since I met you. I just didn't realize it."

"And how do you now this?"

"Well, look at all the facts. I have always hated Del Figgalo, for an unknown reason. Now I know it was out of jealousy. And they always say you tease the person you like, right? And can you think of another girl that could convince me to walk around in heels and a dress?"

I smile wider and laugh at the memory.

"You did look pretty fierce in that orange number."

"I bet you would look better in it."

"Guess we'll find out."

"You still have it?"

"How could I get rid of it? It is in the box on the top shelf of my closet."

His eyebrows knit together in thought.

"Which closet?"

"The one in our second bedroom. The one that is painted yellow."

"Oh, okay."

A silence falls between us, but he interrupts it, shortly after it starts.

"How bout we make this dance more interesting?"

"Uh, sure. How exactly?"

He smirks AGAIN, and then closes his hand around mine, pulling our elbows out. My opposite hand knows where to go next; it falls right over the small of his back.

My big ball dance moment is here. My Cinderella moment. The complex (for me, at least) steps come fairly easy with his ease as a partner. I spin and twirl, and smile. Smile wider and happier and bigger than ever.

After my final spin in, we go back to the first position. The song is on the end of the second verse now; time seems to be going incredibly slow.

"It's funny."

"What?" I ask. He really is this big mystery to me, that I never can fully figure out.

"I vowed never to tie myself down. Look how it worked out for my dad. He goes through wife after wife. A new bride every other year. And now, here I am. Going against the biggest rule I ever had for myself."

"Do you think you made the right choice?"

He looks like a deer in headlights; totally caught off guard.

"Duh."

And our lips touch, for a bit longer of a kiss; around five seconds.

"Why are you suddenly so romantic?"

"Do you want me to stop?" His face holds lots of confusion.

"No. I like it. I just want to know why you are all sappy."

"I'm not being 'sappy'. I just want this to be a big, blissful, romantic memory. Something we can look back on when we are at our kid's weddings, watching them dance as newlyweds. I just want you to remember it the way I will."

"And how is that?"

"Remember the feeling of looking into each other's eyes, and knowing how ecstatic we are. Remember the way love just seems to be in the air, no matter how cheesy that sounds. Remember how, even after everything we have gone through, we still are strong; we still want each other like we are teenagers."

"I think that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Crap. Maybe I am being too sappy."

I give him an evil glare, but end up tilting my head back in a fit of giggles. When my head tilts back, his eyes are sparkling from the smile that takes up so much of his face.

"There's my Logan."

"And you're still my Quinn, right?"

"That's what the papers we signed say. That's what I know."

He pulls me back into him, and starts singing to me again, softly.

"Only you can take me sailing in your deepest eyes. Bring me to my knees and make me cry. And no one's ever done this, everything was just a lie and I know, yes, I know; this is where it all begins, so tell me it will never end. I can't fool myself; it's you and no one else."

I pull back, and just stare into his eyes.

"I love you. And I've never been this elated before, ever."

"I love you, too. And the fact that I know what that word means proves it."

"I'm rubbing off on you. Is that okay?"

"As long as you're okay that I'm rubbing off on you, then yes."

"I can't believe I was nervous to come out here and dance with you. What could've gone wrong?"

"Well, it's understandable that you were worried. You were having a major panic attack before meeting me in front of the justice of the piece."

"I wouldn't call it major, just the normal response girls get when- wait, how do you know I was freaking out? Who told you?"

"Zoey. When I got up to go to the bathroom, she pulled me aside to hug and you know her big mouth."

"I'm sorry."

"What? Why?"

"I should have known that marrying you is the best decision I have ever made."

"Glad you came to your senses, but you don't have to be sorry."

And he lifts my chin, for our last kiss during the dance. And this one lasts a whole ten seconds. By the end of it, the song is over, and more cheering is heard.

"Okay! Now how 'bout some more dance-y songs now? Let's get the floor filled!" The DJ yells out. Some old Nicki Minaj song blasts though the speakers; maybe Lola and I's favorite song back in the beginning of 2012, Starships. I couldn't tell yet, because Logan had made me lose myself in his lips. Thankfully, the gang and other guests piled around us on the floor.

My first dance as Mrs. Reese; beyond perfect. So far beyond.

* * *

**A/N: Be happy I wrote this. Because it is currently 3 a.m. and I have a doctor's appointment at eight a.m. But Quogan can't wait! I love writing Quinn. It comes so easy.**

**Oh, and I am starting to question if people really read these author notes. So, if you did, type an '=' in your review too, so I can see how many people really read this.**

**Peace.**

**~Tessie**


End file.
